Sakuno's Best Returning Shots?
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: *Sequel to Ryoma's Best Rallying Partner.* "Ne," a thought came to his mind. "H-hai..." she stared with a curious look on her face. "Let's have a different rule today." "A... different rule?" she didn't know what the boy was talking about. Ryoma stared at her and smirked. He was plotting something tricky. Find out what that rule was.


**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry for the long wait! I've been very busy with my fics and was very busy last month. There were requests coming but I just didn't know what to write first. So to compensate I made one of your requests… this is the Sequel of 'Ryoma's Best Rallying Partner.' I didn't know that RBRP would pay off… I hope this sequel will be as well… Please enjoy…**

**Again, this is the sequel of _Ryoma's Best Rallying Partner_. Read that first before reading this one. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay… I own The-*seeing eight Seigaku regulars tossing eight tennis balls in their hands and ready to hit them with their rackets.***

…**what are you trying to say MitsukiJunko-san? **

…**Err F-fuji-san*steps back seeing their form***

…**okay, okay, I am just kidding…*sigh***

…***giving my best smile* TeniPuri is own by Konomi Takeshi-sensei. Capiche?**

* * *

**This sequel is dedicated to the following reviewers:**

**TheReviewMaster1110**

**Cloud Strife final fantasy VII**

**littylollypop**

**mile**

**guest**

**I hope you like this one as well like you did in the prequel... ^_^**

* * *

**Sakuno's Best Returning Shots?**

"Game! Six games to Love! Echizen Ryoma!" Tezuka announced the match between Ryoma and a certain pigtailed girl.

Sakuno sighed as another match was finished between them. They were playing against each other every twice a month or if the boy was free, he would just teach her from a tennis court. He had been teaching her for two months now and in those two months; Ryoma had been 'awarding' her for a job well done. All of them were rallies for Ryoma would kiss her on the forehead. There was a time that she scored a point from him. Ryoma had kissed her on her nose that made her blush to no end and earning a smirk from the boy. But Ryoma complimented her.

She was improving.

Though, her skills seemed to unbalance her sometimes. Today, she only rallied with him for twelve times and not even earning a point from him. She could only think a possible conclusion; the boy was instantly improving due to excessive trainings and matches everyday with other regulars.

"Nice game, Ryuzaki!"

She was cut on her reverie when the boy in front of her talked. Ryoma was resting his racket on his shoulder while looking at her. She blushed as she bowed in front of him;

"H-hai, thank you for today, Ryoma-kun."

"Un."

She walked out from the court and met with the others.

"That was great, Ryuzaki-chan," Momo said putting his arm to her shoulder making the latter blush, "you are quite improving."

Sakuno blushed as she panicked, "S-senpai… I-I'm not-"

"Momo!" Oishi butted in and shoved his Kouhai's arm from the girl, "stop harassing the girl like that. You are scaring her."

"Senpai, that's rude." Momo said eyeing the vice captain.

"Serves you right moron, you are being a pervert." Kaidoh said whispering to his words.

Momo heard him unfortunately, "what did you say Mamushi? You are scarier that I am. Why don't you look at the mirror?"

"What did you say?" Kaidoh retorted back.

"You asked for it." With that they started to bicker.

Everyone looked at them and started to sweat drop. Eiji turned his back on them and faced Oishi. Lifting both hands to his sides, he simply sighed and commented;

"BFF."

"WE ARE NOT!" they both said in unison making them look at each other once again and continue bickering.

"Stop that you too." Sumire butted in and hit them with a fan.

Ryoma just looked at them and whispered, "Annoying senpais."

"T-thank you for everything today," Sakuno bowed in front of them, "until next time." She quickly turned around after saying that.

"Ja ne! Ryuzaki-chan!" Eiji waved good bye at the retreating girl. Sakuno approached her best friend from the fence and started leaving the place.

**xxx**

She went to the fountain to wash her hands while Tomoka waited for her at the entrance gate.

"Ah, you're here."

She flinched when she recognized the voice. She slowly turned around and faced the person, "R-ryoma-kun."

Ryoma walked closer to her. His bag was on his shoulder, "I thought that you left already."

She shook her head as she blushed, "I-I have things to take care of… b-before leaving," she said but continued after a short pause, "but I am about to go with Tomoka-chan so-"

"I guess you still owe me something today."

"E-eh?" she blushed. She knew what he was talking about. She was not used to 'it' until today but Ryoma was asking her for 'that.'

"Stand straight." Ryoma ordered her which she immediately obliged. Ryoma leaned closer to give her a peck on the forehead.

Her blush never left her as she stared at the boy. Everytime they finished a match, she made something valuable much to Ryoma's expectations… well just a little of course.

"Sunday morning."

"E-eh?" she was cut on her thoughts when Ryoma spoke.

Ryoma nodded and turned around. His hands were in his pocket, "Meet me at the tennis courts, the one which people rarely go by." Without waiting for her reply he walked away from her.

Sakuno was stunned… and blushing. She looked at the retreating back of the prince as she whispered something;

"H-he wanted us to practice?"

* * *

**That night:**

He was never been bored.

He was certain about that when he played with the braided, pigtailed-girl. He had the habit of kissing her after matches and he never found himself disgusting doing that. In fact, he liked it. He liked the feeling of touching his lips to her forehead and to her nose. What if he touched her lips with his? Would it still be the same?

He felt a hint of blush on his face when he thought of that. He sat to his bed and looked around. He found his cat on the ground.

"Karupin." He called his cat gesturing to come to him. His Himalayan cat timidly stood up and jumped on the bed. Reaching him there, it laid itself next to Ryoma and purred. Ryoma brushed the cat's hair and thinking something deep.

_You still have lots more to work on._

* * *

**Sunday Morning:**

"Sorry I am late."

Ryoma watched the girl running towards him. The girl was wearing her casual dress like he always saw from her. If he had the chance to take a glance at her that is. He closed his eyes and looked away;

"You are always late."

"Mou," she pouted reaching his location, "Y-you could pretend to be humble if you like."

"heh," he said walking towards the court, "let's stretch up and get started."

"H-hai." Sakuno followed suit and warmed up.

After warming up, he gestured her to position herself on the other side of the court and so as the boy. Ryoma served this time as Sakuno watched him dribble the ball. He looked at her for a while before saying his words;

"One set match, I will serve." With that he tossed the ball in the air hit it across the court. Sakuno watched the ball but she couldn't see it.

"h-hayai." She whispered as she looked at the spot where the ball landed.

"15-0!" Ryoma announced as he dribbled another ball, tossed it and hit it to her court.

Sakuno tried to catch it but it didn't reach her racket. It was too fast that it almost didn't see on her naked eye.

"30-0!"

Sakuno stared at his moves. She gripped her racket hard as she bent a little.

"Keep that position."

Sakuno was shocked a little. She saw him hit the ball to her location. She followed the direction of the ball and hit it this time.

Ryoma run to the corner, "Hmmm, yarujan," He hit it back fast but Sakuno didn't return it. He stood up straight and walked to the upper center, "what Ryuzaki? Two rallies? Is that all you've got?"

Sakuno pouted on his remarks, "Mou, y-you know that I am not that good. Y-you are way too good for me."

Ryoma was a bit shocked on her words. Somehow her words gave a different meaning to him. He smirked, "Heh, that's why we are practicing." He dribbled the ball for the last time and hit it to her side.

The girl ran to it but she didn't reach it and Ryoma earned the first game.

Sakuno's turned to serve this time. She took a deep breath before tossing the ball upward but.

"Fault!"

Red color surfaced her. She bowed to him for several times. It seemed that having fault whenever they play was always present and he didn't know why the girl would always apologize for that.

"Really now, it's pretty normal to commit faults. You don't need to apologize to me." He said placing the racket to his shoulder.

"B-but Ryoma-kun…"

"I told you its okay," he cut her off and positioned himself, "Now serve."

"H-hai." She did earning another fault from her. Once again she apologized much to his annoyance.

_This is going to be a long match._ Ryoma thought to himself.

And so the game went on. Sakuno did rally with him and was able to serve well at least for ten times. But the game was for him in the end.

"Two games to love!"

Sakuno sighed. She was sweating already but they had just gone up to two games still. They both know that the game would take up some time.

Why?

Ryoma knew that she could catch up with him, at least for returning shots and hits. Sakuno was able to rally with him for some time now. The longest rally that they made was 25 rallies in Ryoma's serve. And it was the time where she earned a game from him. The girl seemed to follow all of his advice that she could catch up with his hits. He didn't know but he wouldn't mind extending the game for a little longer. Besides, he really enjoyed his time with the auburn girl in front of him. Then a thought came to his mind. He stopped dribbling the ball and looked up to her;

"Ne,"

"H-hai…" she stared at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"Let's have a different rule today."

"A… different rule?" she repeated, didn't know what he was talking about.

He smirked and continued saying his words, "If you lose today, you will do what I say and if I win I'll kiss you wherever I want."

"E-eh?" she blushed really hard, "W-what do you mean-"

"Let's continue." With that he tossed the ball up in the air and hit it without giving Sakuno time to think about his rule.

"C-chotto," she panicked as she followed the ball. Miraculously she hit it.

_Hmmm, I guess it's better to panic her. _He thought as he ran to hit the ball. Sakuno was able to hit it back. _She is getting into it. _He was slowly heating up as well. He knew that the game had just started up to this point.

* * *

**Later on:**

She was breathing hard. Her eyes were on the ball which was at the other side of the court. She wiped her forehead with her hands as she smiled.

Ryoma on the other hand was not all that sweat yet although, bits of sweat dropped to his face after a series of running. On what had surprised him was her unexpected improvement. He smiled at her and said;

"One game to three! Ryuzaki!" He announced to her, "not bad."

"H-hai, thank you," _I-I won a game from him. I-I can't believe it. _Then a realization hit her. She blushed on her thoughts. _T-that means h-hh-he'll…_

"But you'll never earn a game from me after that." he smirked staring at her.

"M-mou," she retorted still blushing on her thoughts, "Ryoma-kun is really full of himself."

"You seemed to return my topspin now, keep doing that," Ryoma commented her cutting her thoughts, "work on your backhand swing; that needs improvement."

"H-hai."

"Your forehand swing needs a little force so that you can hit a heavy topspin."

"H-hai." _He's helping me with my lacking skills. R-ryoma-kun really enjoys his time playing with me. _She thought.

"Cut your hair." He smirked.

_On the contrary… he enjoys teasing me. _She thought as she sweat dropped but she gave him another pout.

_I am beginning to be more talkative when I am with her. _He thought as she readied herself on the other side of the court. They started the fifth game and it was Ryoma's turn to serve. He hit a cross shot this time allowing the girl to run for it. He examined the way she reached for it.

The girl hit the ball crossing the other side of the court. Ryoma hit it parallel to her side, missing the chance to hit it back.

"15-0!" he shouted, "You bend you knees too low!"

She tried to adjust it. Then Ryoma hit another ball to her court.

"30-0!"

Then another hit.

"40-0!" Ryoma dribbled the ball once again, "You're losing your concentration."

She flinched. He's right; she should be focusing on the ball. Then he hit it across to her net. She ran to it and hit a drop shot but Ryoma saw it and ran to net as well and hit it upward. Sakuno caught with the ball and was able to hit it back but due to a wrong aim, she hit it outside.

Ryoma sighed when he saw that. It was pretty obvious so he had to say the 'obvious.'

"Game! Four games to one! Echizen!"

Sakuno looked at him, "I guess that was your point."

"Un." He looked at the time on his wrist watch. _It's been twenty-five minutes since we played. She was able to prolong the game than before. Was it because our senpais were not here? _He thought. Normally, their game only lasted for twenty minutes especially if their senpais were there to watch them. There were possible things why they were able to play like that. First, she couldn't concentrate enough if they were teasing them to no end. Second, he preferred to finish the game as possible not letting them tease the girl or him anymore. Third, he wanted to be alone with her after the game. Luckily no one discovered their little secrets yet. He smirked thinking that this get up was such a good idea. _I think we should do this more often._

The game went on and played for another set of rallies that last for five minutes. The girl was able to rally with him at every point but earning the point to him in the end. As well as the sixth game.

"Five games to one! Echizen!"

One more game and everything would be finished. He smirked.

"One more and I'll be the winner."

She blushed, "R-ryoma-kun…" she said, she was actually enjoying the game with him, "Well I won't go easy on you."

"Really," he said, "just give me your best returning shots in this last game."

Sakuno stared at him as she positioned herself. Ryoma was the last to serve for their game that day. Ryoma hit it with a topspin shot. Sakuno saw that as she gripped her racket hard. She followed the ball and gestured her racket in a slanting position before hitting it.

It was a good move. Ryoma wasn't able to hit it. He stared at the ball was passed him.

"A return ace, hmmm," he said and then looking back at her. She was more shocked on her own move, "nice returning shot."

She felt happy on her move. She smiled that she was able to return his topspin… his serve to be précised.

He smirked as he dribbled the ball once again. He hit the ball to her side and went upward.

Sakuno somewhat saw it coming. She was able to dodge the ball before hitting her face. She followed the direction of the ball which was already on the net spinning rapidly. _A twist serve? _She thought.

"15-All!" Ryoma announced getting her attention back to him. He put the racket to his back as he said his comment, "You are supposed to hit it, not to dodge it."

"Y-you surprised me." she retorted.

"Always keep your head in the game, Ryuzaki." He said as he beginning to dribble the ball once again making another twist serve.

But like the first one. She tried to avoid the ball. She hugged her racket to her chest.

"I told you, don't close your eyes!" Ryoma shouted a little at her. He was considering the fact that she was still a girl. He was avoiding her face and let the ball land to her side. One wrong move of the girl, it would probably hit her face. And that was he was pissed about, "No matter what, don't close them. Concentrate and try to hit it."

It was 30-15 already and in favor of Ryoma. Two more points and he would be the winner.

_Okay… I'll try to hit it._ She said as he saw him tossing the ball in the air and hit in again. She focused her eyes on the ball. She followed its direction as she took a step back and swung her body at a certain angle and hit it. Her eyes were widened when the ball hit her racket. _O-omoi. _She thought before returning the ball with her shot.

Ryoma ran to the corner and hit a cross shot. Sakuno was able to catch with the ball and hit it back. The boy noticed her. _Hmmm, she needs full concentration. She was able to return my normal hits._ It was another rally that ended up in the ninth.

"40-15!"

She sighed. She was breathing hard now. She was exhausted but she could feel that Ryoma was not tired or exhausted at all. The boy was breathing slightly and it seemed that he did his best to rally with her. He dribbled the ball for his next serve.

"Double set point." He smirked as he tossed the ball once again and hit it with his twist serve. The girl did the same thing on their last point. Ryoma thought of hitting the ball back to the either side of the court, making the girl run to and fro. Even though he's a girl, he wouldn't go easy on her. Besides, he appreciated her potential that she had. Especially the shots that she was able to hit back. Just because he wouldn't go easy on her, he wouldn't tease her. It was his nature to tease his opponent whenever they played one on one. No matter whom his opponent was.

And she was not an exemption.

"Ne, Ryuzaki," he said hitting the ball back on her.

"H-hai," she said. She was able to return his shot and was still on her concentration.

"Remember our deal." He said returning her shot.

"W-what deal?"

'pok'

"About winning this game."

'pok'

"eh?!"

'pok'

"We will do the same on our deal."

'pok'

"W-what?" she slacked on her last one. She hit the ball just next to Ryoma's net. She thought that it was going to be a cord ball but it went through his court, but Ryoma was there already and did a backhand swing… lightly on the ball. It landed on her court. Sakuno stared at him with a shocked on her face. She stared at the ball in front of her court and then looked at the boy who was smirking already, "D-drop shot?"

"Game, set, match! Six games to one! Echizen Ryoma!" he proudly announced the winner.

She blushed a little. She lost the game but she noticed something, "R-ryoma-kun…"

"What is it?"

"I-I've been wondering…" she averted her eyes for a while before looking at him, "you seem to be… talking a lot today."

Ryoma looked at her as he put his racket down from his shoulder. He closed his eyes and said, "because I'm teaching you and we're playing."

She blushed even more when he said that. Ryoma went to the court and so as she. They shook hands as she congratulated the boy, "T-that's a nice game, Ryoma –kun."

"Un." He said as another smirk appeared on his lips.

Sakuno was about to let go of her hand but Ryoma wasn't planning of letting her go. She looked at him, "U-mmm, R-ryoma-kun, what's the matter?" she asked as the blush never left her.

"A deal is a deal, remember?" he said staring at her, "You lost so you have to follow what I say."

She blushed even more. She felt the tight grip on her hand that he was holding. Whatever the boy was thinking could make her heart beat faster, "w-what do you want me to do?"

Lifting his free hand he took his cap off and pointed the back of it on his forehead and said, "Kiss me here."

She blushed on his words, "E-Eeehhh!" Yap. Her heart was beating so fast now, "R-ryoma-kun… I-I-"

"You are not expecting me to kiss you always, are you? You have to do your part this time. Do it." He ordered her.

After a series of non-movement action, she bit her lower lip as she tiptoed a little and kissed his forehead. She looked away after that, she was embarrassed. Good thing that they were in a tennis court where people rarely went by. Then, a realization hit her. _D_-_did he want us to play in this area because few people rarely pass by. T-that means he's…_

"Kiss me here too."

She was cut on her thoughts and looked at him. The boy was pointing his nose this time, "E-eh? A-another one?" She blushed once again. The boy was not finished yet.

"You'll follow what I say."

"M-mou," She leaned over and kissed his nose, "I-I did it."

Ryoma found his smirk on his lips as he pointed that part with his finger, still holding his cap with his three fingers, "and here."

Her eyes widened and felt like her whole body become red, "K-kiss you t-there… R-ryoma-kun… I-I-"

"You lost the game and that's our rule so you have to follow my orders." He said not looking away from her eyes.

She bit her lower lip once again as she hesitated whether to do it or not. She was embarrassed already. The person she was going to kiss was the prince of tennis. Even it's only a rule; she was still going to kiss the boy. And it would be her first kiss. Seeing that the boy wouldn't let go of her hand, she closed her eyes tightly as she leaned once again and gave him a smack kiss on his lips, a very fast one. She looked down and wasn't able to stare at him.

"I-I did what you t-told me."

Unknown to her knowledge, Ryoma was a bit shocked. It was fast but he could feel her lips in that second. He stared at the girl, the blushing girl in front of him. A smirk formed on his lips once again and said, "It's not over yet."

"E-eh?!" she suddenly looked at him which was her wrong move. The boy was still smirking… no smiling at her this time. Using their connected hands, he pulled her closer to him albeit the net between them. She panicked on his actions and panicked even more when the boy spoke;

"I told you that if you lose, you will do what I say and if I win I'll kiss you wherever I want."

"W-what-"

"You have done your part and but I haven't done my part yet."

Her eyes widened. She couldn't react and she was trying to absorb what he boy said to her. The boy put his hat on her head and said;

"This is where I want." With that he crossed the distance between them and kissed the girl on the lips.

She felt her heart skip a beat when their lips collided. Her face was beet red, she felt that she would faint any minute now but she fought it.

They parted after several seconds. She was able to stare at him surprisingly. She flinched when the boy touched her cheek with his hand.

"Don't give me a smack one next time or I'll repeat the process again." He said and then he let go of her and went to the bench.

She was left there in the middle of the court. She remembered something after a moment of shock. She remembered she won a game from him today. That means he had to kiss her on the lips. She unconsciously touched her lips.

_H-he's so tricky… the rule that he made today_ was all pertaining to me. She blushed as another realization hit her. _M-mou, t-that means… he knew I would kiss him today… or vice versa._

Albeit to her, he saw what she was doing right now. He closed his eyes and opened them again after thinking of something;

"Ryuzaki."

She flinched as she slowly turned to face him, blush was still on her face, "h-hai?"

"Take a break; we will have another match later."

"E-eh? R-ryoma-kun wants to have a rematch?" she asked as she started to walk to his direction.

He smirked, "are you afraid?"

She was a bit surprised on his words, "o-of course not!"

"che." He closed his eyes as he got a can of ponta. While he was busy with his favorite drink, he said another word, "Let's have a permanent deal."

"A permanent deal?"

Ryoma nodded, "If you couldn't win a game from me," he stopped grabbing her hand making the girl bend closer to him. Dropping the ponta to his side he touched her lips with his other hand and said, "I'll kiss you here."

Sakuno was blushing when he said that. She was about to say something but the boy was not finished talking yet;

"If you lose the match from me, you will kiss me."

Sakuno couldn't hold it anymore. She leaned back instantly as her blush was getting deeper. The boy loved teasing her. She felt a little upset about that so she asked what was bugging her all the time;

"R-ryoma-kun… w-why are you like this? Y-you are becoming talkative when it comes to me," she said as she looked at the boy but the boy was just staring at her. She closed her eyes as she said her next words;

"J-just what am I to you?"

"…"

"…"

"w-why won't you ans-"

"My girlfriend."

"E-eh" she snapped her eyes open. Did she hear him right? She stared at him as the boy was staring at her intensely. Her eyes were slowly widened on the realization.

"Do you think that I would do that to you if you're not?" He said in a perfect monotone.

"…"

Ryoma closed his eyes while leaning back and commented, "You are the densest person I've ever met."

Sakuno, albeit the blush, pouted, "M-mou look who's talking." With that she plopped herself next to her _boyfriend a_nd decided to rest for a while before having their rematch.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Few meters away from the court and, two pairs of eyes were watching the two freshmen on the bench. They felt satisfied on the little show they discovered. One recorded every memorable thing that happened in his digital camera while the other one was written all the record in his notebook.

"Saa… Inui this is such a wonderful scoop, isn't it?" the one with the camera asked him.

Inui pushed his glasses back to his eyes, "Aa, a total of hundred percent that this is going to be a wonderful news to everyone," he said and then looked at him, "Ne Fuji, are you going to show those pictures to everyone?"

Fuji smiled as usual, "What do you think?"

Inui looked at the freshmen as he said his next words, "That will be 98 percent that everyone will know and 2 percent that they will deny their relationship."

"Hmmm, I guess that will be the case," the tensai looked at the freshmen too who was about to start another round of tennis match, "We might as well get more 'evidence,' shall we?"

Inui let out a smirk and said, "I will be honored."

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? I hope you like this one as well… I don't know if I made it just fine as I realized that Ryoma's was being talkative here although, he keeps complimenting Sakuno's moves and actions.**

**I hope I did well in the game… I mean I am NOT confused about the 'set' and the 'game' in the _game_ anymore tee hee hee. But I hope the match it turned out fine… Be nice please… I am still a newbie when it comes to tennis…**

**Anyway, this is it… I made my promise, so do you think that I deserve a reply from each of you? Domo…**

**Vocab:**

**Hayai – it's fast.**

**Omoi – it's heavy.**

**~Chissu! You don't expect me to say 'how are you?' or 'what are you doing?' thing but I am here to represent this author of mine *ehem* fanfic author of mine about the sequel. I know I am great and that is already given. I always win. What I want you to do for her is to give you your thoughts so that she would be delighted about her so hardworking and effort she exerted. So start clicking the blue button below but be sure to write-**

**~Ryoma-san… you are talking a lot.**

**~…**

**~…**

**~Un.**

**~Demo arigatou guzimasu, minna - MitsukiJunko**


End file.
